kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueGillSun
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide If you wish to, delete this message when you're done reading it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. From, KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Look, this is nice and all, but do you need to do this to EVERY DANG USER WHO JUST SIGNED UP! GEEZ! --"Hold hand with me Tiffy!" "Look, we're not of the same species, and would you even call those HANDS!?"--Kine and Tiff, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! 12:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and don't spaz or I'll ban you. ::Oh, you're a Nitrome fan, ok join here plz. >:( Look, you could be a bit nicer to BlueGillSun. First of all, she's my friend, which is why I'm saying this. Secondly, are you even allowed to ban people just for speaking their minds? Sure, she was going a bit overboard, but sometimes people just have to let it all out. AND some of us see the welcome messages as spam rather than... ...well, welcome messages. I am also one of those people. One more thing: How come I can't change my user page on Nitrome Wiki? I can't save changes I've made to it so I don't go on that wiki. --Activate transport. You dummy, you forgot your sword! Oh well. (from ToxicMetaKnight5) 22:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know maybe it was the no edit period this morning? And it is just a welcome message how was it mean? I dunno some people just find it annoying I guess since you get it every time you edit your user page on a new wikia. ? --Activate transport. You dummy, you forgot your sword! Oh well. (from ToxicMetaKnight5) 22:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :O, okay.